Session 9
The mechanical cat falls for Lysander's call, and finds itself quickly tossed down the hallway. Smashing into an impossible amount of pieces, Lysander instantly feels that this may end poorly for him. Scooping up what he can, he places the remains into a bag, and follows the party into darkness. At the end of the hallway, Corrin sees what would be a well hidden door, had it not been disturbed recently. As the wall pivots, they are greeted by an enormous stone statue of a troll. Corrin hardly has time to start shoving his pockets full of anything valuable when the sounds of battle ring out down a distant hallway, and a deep voice shouts "TAKE THAT!" Tharak's answers to this cry for help are to throw the nearest lever he sees, and a purple gas rushes out of the alcove they just entered. The troll roars to life, and descends on our party. Tharak pays dearly for his actions, chunks of his armor and flesh rend clean by the monster. Lysander rushes to his ally's aid, and with a flurry of blows, decapitates the enemy. An arrow to the head, and a fire bolt from Garrus spell its permanent end. Turning the corner, our companions see a serpentine creature engaged in combat with a formidable looking half orc, dressed in splint mail, shield and sword in hand. The paladin is holding his own, but is unable to strike back against the creature. Our heroes come to his aid, some rushing into melee, others taking shots from the hallway. As the fight ensues, a monstrosity of sewn together flesh rises from a nearby slab, and answers the call of his mistress. Before our party can react, another emerges from the red mist from a nearby alcove. Pushed to their limits, our heroes quickly find themselves in a fight for their lives. The medusa quickly falls before their combined might, but the golems seem to shrug off all but the mightiest blows. Fire and steel rain down, and eventually, our enemy is undone. Cursh introduces himself, and thanks them for their aid. Seeing to their fallen companions, the party also collects what valuables they can find, including a beaten journal betraying the red wizards involvement in the misfortunes plaguing Cursh. Making their way towards the crypt's entrance, and their well deserved stash of hidden loot, the party turns the corner and sees Lady Ambergul, peering down from the balcony, and looking very angry. Quickly realizing their predicament, Lysander holds up the remains of her cat, and Corrin begins to vomit up what seems like a very well rehearsed justification of their deeds. Before the words have a chance to echo off the crypts walls, Lady Ambergul descends on the party, barely tangible except for her frightening red eyes. Her incorporeal form crashes into Lysander, his eyes turning the same intense red for the briefest of moments, before silence takes over the hall. As the heroes exchange glances, not wanting to push their luck, Lysander hears a silky voice from within say "That was no way to treat a gift." The party finds their original way in blocked, and are forced to find another path out. They move through a wooden gate, past the stone minotaurs, and up a natural winding path in the crypt. They stumble across an abandoned camp, with the remains of a dwarf speared atop a snuffed campfire. Tharak sees the camp could not have been left more than a few hours ago, the corpse still warm to the touch, but nothing in the camp offers any answers as to who made it. Garrus says a short prayer over the dwarf, and they continue down the path. They soon see daylight, and pushing their way up and out of the natural cavern, our heroes take their first breath of fresh air in what seems like a very long time. They are greeted by a beautiful sunrise, and with loot in tow, make their way back to Daggerford. As they are greeted by the guards at the gate, they quickly notice a commotion coming from the *INSERT NAME OF EVER CHANGING TAVERN HERE*. A cart is being loaded by Jocelyn, who by herself lifts up a giant keg of ale. Seeing the party approach, her eyes go wide. She rushes up, grabs Corrin by the collar, and shouts "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!?! THE HONEYMOON FESTIVAL IS TODAY!"